When Worlds Collide
by TheFutureAndI
Summary: The 11th Doctor arrives on the parallel universe and needs the meta-crisis Doctor and Rose's help. What starts off as a happy reunion turns into difficult confessions and decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**When worlds collide**

Chapter one

The wind was strong and the dramatic crashing waves spat spray and salt onto the dampening sand. A man in a grey trench coat walked; a lone figure along the sky line, blending in with his grey setting and becoming part of the dreary scene as he walked. Slowly but purposefully, although as far as the eye could see there was nowhere for him to go. The rain lashed furiously at his face sticking his raggedy, floppy hair to his chiseled face. His expression: unreadable.

A large roar of thunder escaped from the heavens as two more figures appeared on the beach from nowhere. The two new arrivals stood stationary in the path of the lonely wonderer as they waited for him to approach.

Her blonde hair glimmered as if it had its own source of sun and her ocean blue eyes danced around her glowing face. Her smile was only matched in size by the man, a good distance taller than her, who stood by her side his loving arm slung around her waist holding her close. His mess of brown hair remained gravity defying as they stood there in the vicious rain. It seemed a pool of radiance and warmth surrounded them as they waited on the dark beach. It Rose and her human Doctor, on their beach. On Bad wolf bay.

The man who walked towards them quickened his pace smoothly and soon he was approaching them rapidly, like with each stride he was shedding some of the weight that had been holding him back before.

"Hello" he smiled his once blank face now a picture of optimism and glee as he stood before them. Saying Rose's smile couldn't have got any bigger would have been a lie, as she spoke her smile swelled making her eyes twinkle.

"Hello Doctor" she beamed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Each step they took away from the bay seemed to make the rain softer and the sky a bit brighter. Rose threw her arms around both men, both doctors, and snuggled in-between them as they walked, and their conversation flowed light heartedly.

"Still not ginger!" muttered the human doctor under his breath with amusement, not expecting anyone to hear.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" piped up the re-generated Doctor

"Well great minds, I guess" grinned the human one wickedly, "We need to pick up the car." he explained "It's only round the corner, then 20 minutes to the house…"

"You're so… domesticated!" the Doctor grinned as the human one laughed "Look at you with a car and a house who would ever have thought it hey? Me with a house– Me settled down with Rose Tyler! - Well a bit of me" he added

"I am the luckiest man alive!" agreed the other grinning warmly at Rose "I like the bow tie by the way – very cool"

"Ah Thankyou!" he exclaimed vigorously "I don't understand why I always have to tell people, Bow ties ARE cool."

Rose laughed "So are full length coats dear aren't they?"

Her human Doctor nudged her playfully, "They are!" he insisted indignantly as the Doctor cut across … "I can't wait to see your house – I hope you have custard creams – do you have a dog? You don't have a dog… do you?" he babbled incessantly his eyes glinting with a childish excitement, and carried on until they reached the car.

"Sorry about the mess" the human Doctor said as they reached the red Volvo neatly parked on the roadside getting out his keys "Kids don't seem to understand how important a car – a ship? – a vehicle is to a man…"

"Oh and don't worry about Sam's booster seat just shove it over the back." Rose added as the Doctor just stood there in a frozen silence. Rose and her husband looked at him waiting pensively to see what seemed like it was going to me a dramatic reaction.

Suddenly he began to shake his head violently his floppy brown hair whipping the sides of his face "brrrrrrrrrrr" he blew out this his lips as he wobbled. "KIDS?" he eventually exclaimed looking up a wide enthusiastic grin on his face "Kids, you had kids! Of course you do! You beautiful people! I love kids – well actually kids love me…" he trailed off his face still smiling but his eyes flashing with pain.

"Allons-y?" the human doctor suggested making a statement a question, sensing the Doctor's sudden discomfort.

"Yes." The Doctor replied his eyes widening "yes! Let's go, I cannot wait!" he babbled rocking back on his heels and pulling on his braces "Can. not. wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They pulled up on the long graveled drive exactly 20 minutes later, following it round a bend before they came to a halt, the grey and sandy stone house stood before them, dusty pale pink roses surround the emerald green door and 6 neatly dressed windows looked out across the luscious green garden at the front of the house, just 2 solid stone steps stood between the Doctor and what had become of him since he became human and their shared pass had stopped and split. The meta-crisis Doctor secretly hoped this was an opportunity he would get in return.

"Welcome home!" Rose smirked looking behind her to see the Doctors baffled face.

"You live here?" he exclaimed, trying to hide the shock in his voice, but his face giving him away.

"Yep." The human Doctor replied "Jackie's here by the way – watching the kids, Rose's mum, remember?"

"She slapped me!" the Doctor grinned suddenly "I never seem to get on well with mother's." he recalled "Yes of course I remember her! Such a character, she'll be what you'll be married to in twenty years I bet…"he stopped suddenly realizing he was going too far "oops." He whispered under his breath feeling the sudden silence.

"HA!" Rose sniggered laughing fully until her Doctor joined in "Like I said, so lucky!" he grimaced "Let's go inside." He said unlocking the door giving it a tough shove with his right shoulder to open it.

The entrance was bright and homely. Three pairs of miniature wellie boots stood beside two larger pairs on a door mat to the left of the door, several coats and fleeces in varying sizes hung above them. Directly ahead, down the short hall-way was the kitchen with 3 other doors leading off to various other rooms. On the other side was a large cream stair case with framed photos mounting the walls. The Doctor was taking this all in when there was a sudden rumbling from upstairs and 3 small people were suddenly cannoning down the flight towards them.

"Mum! Dad!" Cried the two girls leaping into their parents arms, He and Rose had been away for 3 days, and their children had missed them, they didn't go away very often these days. And the little boy stood there grinning "Mummy!" he chortled as she hugged him "Dad! Dad! Did you see any aliens?" he asked as the human Doctor scooped him up. "Sure did son!" he beamed ruffling his son's already brown and lazily spiked hair, as Rose had an arm around each girl. "Now do you want to meet our guest?" he asked.

The Doctor himself spoke up first "Hello! I'm John, John Smith, I'm an old friend of your Mummy's and Daddy's" he said looking earnestly at the Doctor and Rose above the children's faces to make sure his explanation had been acceptable. In his head he'd been working out what he'd be known as, having two "Doctors" around was confusing, even if one was human. The Human Doctor had explained he was still known as "Doctor" in the car, Rose said she couldn't call him anything else. He'd also explained that people called their children anything these days. "There's a kid in the village called Coconut, I swear, it makes Doctor look normal!" he'd laughed. In this world he'd taken the name "Mr. Doctor Noble" his surname commemorating his other DNA source, the "human-ness" he had inherited from Donna Noble. But when they got married he'd taken Rose's name and become a part of the Tyler Family.

Rose introduced "John" to their three children. The eldest was Grace Martha Sarah Tyler, she was 6 and had golden blonde hair like her mothers, which fell past her shoulders and big blue eyes. She was very confident and walked straight up to John offering him her hand. The next oldest was Lily Harriet Donna Tyler. She also had blonde hair but her face was more like her fathers, with glinting deep brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. She was 5. Samuel Jack was the youngest at 2, but was incredibly articulate, as anyone would expect from a child of the Doctor. His hair was a crazy mess of brown spikes and eyes were wondering as he scampered around exploring the new guest.

"What beautiful children!" The Doctor grinned explicitly with no hint of his usual awkwardness around families "And their names!" he beamed

"Do you want to show John to the guest room Grace?" Rose suggested "I'll go and make a cup of tea."

The Kitchen was a bright and spacious room with a homely feel. The crockery and curtains had a cream and pale blue theme and there was a large navy arguer at one end and a large oak dining table in the middle. John rejoined Rose and the human Doctor in the kitchen some minutes later his bow tie was crocked and he was slightly out of breath. "Ah, you met Lily then!" The human Doctor guessed. She had a habit of playing wonderfully weird and action packed games that often involved others. She was curious and adventurous; A lethal combination.

"That girl can run." The Doctor nodded, he recovered quickly.

Rose often thought that lily would make the best companion for the Doctor out of her children, but she never voiced this, as she knew how much her husband would disapprove of such thoughts.

"We've brought them up well… there's always a lot of running to do!" Rose smiled remembering all the times when she and the Doctor travelled together when the Doctor turned and yelled "RUN!" his voice urgent and his eyes dancing. She'd loved it, all the excitement and the danger, and she knew Lily would too.


End file.
